1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a member pattern, wiring, circuit substrate, electron source, and image-forming apparatus using photosensitive paste.
2. Related Background Art
Two kinds of electron-emitting devices, hot electron sources and cold cathode electron sources, have been known as electron-emitting devices applied as electron sources of image-forming apparatus and the like. Examples of the cold cathode electron source include a field emission device (FE device), a metal-insulating layer-metal device (MIM device), and a surface conduction electron-emitting device.
The structure of the surface conduction electron-emitting device is shown in FIGS. 12A and 12B. FIG. 12A is a schematic plan view of the surface conduction electron-emitting device and FIG. 12B is a schematic sectional view taken along the line 12Bxe2x80x9412B in FIG. 12A. In FIGS. 12A and 12B, 11 denotes an insulating substrate, 7, an electron-emitting conductive film, 2 and 3, electrodes, and 8, an electron-emitting region.
FIG. 13 is a rough structural diagram showing an example of image-forming apparatus that uses an electron-emitting device such as the surface conduction electron-emitting device shown in FIGS. 12A and 12B. In FIG. 13, 81 denotes a substrate, 82, an outer frame, and 86, a face plate where an image-forming member 84 is arranged. An envelope (airtight container) 88 is provided for seal-bonding of joints of the outer frame 82, substrate 81, and face plate 86 with an adhesive such as low melting point glass frit, which is not shown in the drawing. The interior of the image-forming apparatus is thus kept vacuum by the envelope 88.
A substrate 11 is fixed to the substrate 81. On the substrate 11, nxc3x97m electron-emitting devices denoted by 74 are arranged (n and m are each a positive integer equal to or larger than 2, and are set appropriately in accordance with the objective display pixel number).
The electron-emitting devices 74 are connected to wiring 4 and 6. The wiring in FIG. 13 is composed of m lines of row-directional wiring 4 and n lines of column-directional wiring 6 (also called matrix wiring). The row-directional wiring 4 and the column-directional wiring 6 are insulated from each other by placing not-shown insulating layers at intersections between the row-directional wiring 4 and the column-directional wiring 6.
In order to manufacture the above image-forming apparatus, a large number of row-directional wiring 4 and column-directional wiring 6 are required.
A method of forming a large number of row-directional wiring 4 and column-directional wiring 6 is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 08-34110 in which the wiring are formed using a printing technique that can handle a large area at a relatively low cost without needing vacuum apparatus or the like.
To enhance the definition of image-forming apparatus as the one described above, wiring for feeding current to electron-emitting devices to drive the electron-emitting devices has to be formed even more precisely.
A method using photosensitive paste can be considered as a way to form the above wiring with high precision. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-251682 discloses formation of wiring using photosensitive paste.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a member pattern such as wiring which can reduce an edge curl, and a method of manufacturing a wiring, a circuit substrate, an electron source and an image forming apparatus incorporating the above method of manufacturing the member pattern. In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, a method of manufacturing wiring according to the present invention includes: a step of forming a conductive layer pattern through a developing step after performing film formation and exposure step once or several times using photosensitive paste that contains a photosensitive material and a conductive material; a step of forming an insulating layer pattern on at least a part of the conductive pattern through a developing step after performing film formation and exposure step once or several times using photosensitive paste that contains a photosensitive material and an insulating material; and a baking step for baking the conductive layer pattern and the insulating layer pattern. Further, according to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing a member pattern with a first member patterned on a substrate and a second member patterned over the first member to the substrate, the method including: a step of applying first photosensitive paste to the top face of the substrate; a step of forming a precursor pattern of the first member by exposing and developing the first photosensitive paste; a step of applying second photosensitive paste over the top face of the precursor pattern of the first member to the top face of the substrate; a step of forming a precursor pattern of the second member by exposing and developing the second photosensitive paste; and a step of baking the precursor patterns of the first and second members.